yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 1: Mysterious Appearances
'Participants' *Densuke Mifunae *Shinichi Kudo Suicide?... Guest_Entichi: ~Shinichi walked behind the tall, broad shouldered man. His hands rested in his pockets and his hair covered most of his face. The man Shinichi was following was Carl Bragas, the co-owner of some company that Shinichi didn't care about. They were walking to the top of the building because Bragas said that they'd have a quiet conversation there. Shinichi wasn't stupid but he was always on his guard. As the large man opened the door the light beamed into Shinichi's faced and caused him to squint. They walked out into the fresh air and Shinichi closed the door behind the both of them. Bragas walked out near the edge and looked down at the busy streets below and spoke in a deep voice that sounded like he'd gargled sand paper.~ "So Anderson sent you correct?" ~Shinichi walked up a few feet behind him and spoke softly.~ "Yea he said he was too busy to talk himself so he sent me." ~Bragas snarled~ "What does he want?!" ~Truth was that Anderson really paid Shinichi to get rid of Bragas so that all of the money earned by the CEO of the company would be his alone. Shinichi ignored the man's attitude and spoke calmly.~ "He simply wanted to talk about some financial issues." ~The man's head leaned to the side a little. Shinichi wondered what his facial expression was.~ "Yea? Well do you mind giving him this for me?~ Without warning the large man sent his right arm flying in a straight punch at shinichi's face. Shinichi snapped his head sideways to the left by pure instinct. He didn't think that Bragas had such a temper. Or did he have the same ill intentions as Anderson. Either way Shinichi didn't care he had to get the job done. As the large fist flew past where Shinichi's head was Shinichi brought up the heel of the palm of his left hand thrusted upward into the elbow of the arm that was stretched out. As the heel of his palm made contact a faint crack could be heard a split second after. Shinichi had broken the man's arm, but the exact opposite of what he expected to happen happened. The man didnt scream in pain. Instead, he screamed in anger and sent his right arm furiously at Shinichi in a left cross. Shinichi bent his legs and shifted all of his weight to the left cause his body to lean down near the ground. As he did this he pulled a small blade no longer than 2 inches from his jacket pocket and held it tightly in his palm with the pointed end out by about one inch. As the large arm flew over Shinichi he shifted his weight to the right and at the same time drove the blade into the man's right side. Without wasting a moment he pulled another blade from his shoe and sent it upward into his skull. Shinichi pulled his hand away quickly making sure not to get any of the blood on him. The large man was completely immobile now. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head and it seemed as if he was going to fall forward. Shinichi quickly snapped into action bringing up his right leg and shoved it into the corpse's abdomen causing the mid section of the body to fly backward and taking the rest of the body with it. The lifeless body fell over the edge and to the ground at a high speed. Shinichi couldn't hear the impact but he could definately hear the screams that followed. It sounded as if the whole road was in chaos.~ Typical Day Ruined.. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss )Densuke would be working at his pizza place as usual, and just finished another shift. He actually decided to get off early today, and do a rutine patrol of the city, as The Red Dawn, to see what would and wouldn’t happen, and if it even needed it. Then again…it’s Kasihana city. Someone somewhere always needs saving. Densuke would lay down the last dish of pizza at a copules table, and then nod. “Hope you guys enjoy. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd with that I’m out this muddy fucka’”. Densuke would toss his apron on the coat rack and wave good bye to his second father Joey. “Take care man, I’ll probably be around tomorrow!” “Have-a Good day off-a Densuke!” Joeys itallian accent was think as always. Densuke would walk out and then look both ways before strolling into an alley way with his book bag on deck. He’d take it of and suit up in the outfit that made him a hero today, The suit of the Red Dawn. Once suited up, he would call forth his hover bike, and then ride straight up into the air with a ‘VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOM’ Effect. “Alright time to see whats going on tod- hm?” Densuke would be crusing, when he discovered something odd. A dead body in the street. For kashihana that’s not really odd. “Watch out everyone, clear the way…” A cop stood ready to draw his gun at the vigilante. Densuke would put his hand up. “Don’t even. We both know I’ve had to assault enough officers already…” The cop would shakingly put his hand down. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8Fmzs4ex8s ) Densuke would examine the body closely. Impaled twice. Side and head shot. Densuke sniffed the air. “Fresh…..theres still time. You! Officer get an ambulance, he’s still around here.” Densuke would touch his cowl, and look upward, using a combination of his zoom and x-ray vision to see a prescence above (since he never said he left the area). “Really now…” Densuke would stand on his hoverbike, placing his foot on the rev handle, and using his inhuman dexterity to control the bike and cuase it to hover up hurridly. Once at the top of the building (assuming the man didn’t run at this point) Densuke would be hovering on his bike looking at the assailant, and would speak abruptly weather he stood and listend or gave chase. “You’re in a whoooooooooooooooole mess of trouble my friend.” If the man run assuing this is a possibility, Densuke would give chase to him, making sure to keep him in his sights. If the man remained stationary, densuke would step off the bike, and onto the rooftop, both of them now being out of view and site of the people below, and await a response…” Cheese It! Guest_Entichi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=f16HEJSX83c#t=70)) ~Shinichi walked up to look over the edge to see what was happening before he left the scene, but of course there was a twist. There always was in Shinichi's life. There could never be a simple kill. As he looked down a figure was dashing upward to the top of the building. It had to be coming for Shinichi there was no other reason. His sensitive ears could hear the air exiting from the bottom of the bike at exciting speeds. Shinichi cracked a devilish smile and immediately darted in the other direction. As he ran he would be met by two large generators about six feet apart. Now this would have been easy to pass through except for the fact that there was a fence blocking the exit. Without thinking Shinichi jumped up diagonally to the left planting his foot on one generator. Pushing all of his energy into his left leg he pushed up ward bringing him to the other. He completed this move ment once more before he was on top of them. He didn't stop to cheer he continued to run. He ran in the same direction and jumped. Right before he was in the air the thought dawned on him. The man was on a hover bike! As shinichi flew into the air he forced his body to turn. The man hadn't gotten up to the top yet and this was perfect. Shinichi grabbed two blades from his pockets with blazing speed, and threw them directly at the direction that the man was approaching. By shinichi calculations the blades would more than likely hit the man in the torso but he wasnt going to stay around to watch. As soon as his heels hit the ground Shinichi bent his legs and shifted his body weight backwards causing him to roll and end up back on his feet. He immediately started to run in the opposite direction of the man again. Of course there was another obstacle in Shinichi's way, but this one was simple. It was a large air duct in a somewhat low, blocky arch. Shinichi simply allowed his body to keep moving forward as he brought his body in a sideways laying position. Shinichi succesfully slid under the duct at the cost of the cleanliness of his clothing.~ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCiifu6dV2s) “!!” Densuke would remain prominent, as he hopped off of his motor bike and began to mad dash at a peak human speed of 60mph, right behind the man who was surprisingly fast himself. Densuke’s infrared was able to keep track on his overall location, so he could always keep him in plain site at the least. Densuke had him in sight, he’d arrived at a giant fence it would’ve appeared so by now, and he seemed to have some grace in his movements…and weaponry? Densuke took note while the man flipped, he’d thrown some blades in densuke’s direction towards his chest, but Ah the chest was one of the armored portions of the suit, as the blades would simply bounce off. This would only intice Densuke to continue sprinting like a Olympic running blurr, as once he arrived at the fenced section, Densuke would spread his arms and leap, clearing the fence completely with his peaked human jumping skill, only to cut front flip, and land with a roll, loosing no momentum and keeping to his peak sprint. “This guy…he’s to dangerous to leave at large!” The man continued, and with suprisngly atheleticism slide under a low arched air duct. Densuke saw his opportunity of attack. Densuke would copy the motion, only he would dive forward, in a torpedo like fashion, sliding on the amored plate of his chest, and reaching in his utility belt, to pull out 4 bladed disc, 2 in each and, and reaching the peak of his slide, he would throw them with acute acrruacy, aiming and attempting to hit the man in his upper tighs and his lower calfs (asumming he was going to get up after his slide and begin running again). Should they hit or miss (3 dodge rule here keep I mind) Densuke would attempt an animalistic like pouncing motion, attempting to clear distance between his timed attempted attack and the mans defense, in order to tackle the man weather he was facing him or not, and get him to the ground. If the tackle attempt was sucsessful, Densuke would raise his right hand and Deck the man slam in his nose, cuasing massive head truma and a fractured nose. Densuke would hold his posisition on top of him and eye him down saying “you’ve lost this one pal..” However if the tackle misses for some reason, Densuke would act accordingly to what ever situation presented it’self, even if another chase was to ensue. Guest_Entichi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdJwxGJ5GEg )) ~As shinichi ran away he could hear the metal of his blades bouncing off of some other material. What was it? Shinichi thought in his head. Is he wearing armor? He didnt take the sweet time to look backwards and check. It all became clear however when shinichi heard the dreaded footsteps behind him. That wasn't the sound of any ordinary footwear that was armor, but Shinichi wasn't familiar with the material. He could tell, however, that it was extremely heavy just by the way it made contact with the pavement. How was any human even able to carry such material let alone wear it? Shinichi would have kept running if it had not been for the noise. He could hear atleast three objects ripping through the air at high speeds toward him. That wasnt all the man was still running at him. In his head all he could think was "WHAT THE FUCK?!". Shinichi decided not to freak out, and instead he sprung into action. He jumped into the air about four feet and as he came back down gracefully his foot landed directly on top of one of the flying discs. He used the momentum of the discs to push his body backwards and perform a backwards summersault. As he spun backwards he could see the man running at him. Shinichi landed on the ground and at the same time bent his knees causing the top 3/4 of his body to lean back to the ground. Before shinichi could even finish all he could see was the sun being blocked out by a figure that flew barely a foot over him. Shinichi could see now that the man was infact wearing armor. The force of the air that followed the armor was intense. Shinichi felt like he was going to be driven through the roof of the building. Shinichi didnt waste any time and took this as his chance. He quickly got to his feet and ran back to the fence that he'd jumped over. He leaped over it with a flip, but half way into the flip he pulled out his Baretta. Shinichi quickly aimed it (still in the air pretty much upside down.) and fire three quick shots at the man. Shinichi completed his flip with a roll onto the hard pavement once again, and resumed his running. Shinichi took a quick glance back to see what had become of the man.~ Densuke would be making his way for the tackle but the nimble man, seems to have more battle prowess than originally thought. Densuke would land in a front flip and recover as nimbly as ever, only to pivot on the ball of his left foot and turn around the see the man taking off yet again towards the area they came from. “…” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDktT1UUsso )Densuke would smirk as he would take off again at his peak human sprint speed, pushing a button on his watch. His hover bike was still in the same spot he had left it and with this he would activate the homing frequency. The hover bike would then begin to move on it’s own and hone in on Densuke’s position …which just so happened to be in the same pathway of the assailant he was following. If The assailant wouldn’t dodge the motorcycle now coming at him at 50 mphs, it would hit him surely and make a crushing impact on his body and possibly send him airborne. Densuke however lost attention or a moment, and failed to notice the gunshots until it was to late. Densuke’s now peaked reflexes allowed him to veer his head to the left to avoid one of them, another would hit his shoulder plate, but sadly one of the bullets would make penetration on the nomex part of his left bicep. “Tch!..FUCK!” Densuke’s arm started to bleed, but his run did not slow down, as once he reached the fence he’d draw his shield, and now the assailant was in a very difficult situation. Densuke moving at 60 mphs would completely bulldoze the fence, with peak human strength and built up momentum, ripping the fence from It’s standing ground, or at least the portion he went through leaving a him shaped hole in it. Densuke had set up the perfect sandwich combination. If the man failed to dodge Densuke’s charging shield assault he would be hit full on with the force of the shield and the incoming hover bike. If he dodged the hover bike however, Densuke would continue his own charge, leaping over his own bike and aiming his shield at the males mid body, and if this impacted it would send the male flying 10 feet away from his original position, with a roaring painful impact in his entire mid body, possibly cracking a few bones and bruising some muscles. If he dodged the shield the motorbike would still be in effect, however Densuke’s own body would be cleared of it completely.(basically there are two attacks here, if you dodged the motorcycle, you get hit with shield, if you dodge the shield there is still the motorcycle, if you do nothing there is both.) Guest_Entichi: ~Shinichi was heading straight for the edge of the building until he realized that the motorbike the man was riding was revving up again. Shinichi looked directly at it realizing that it was not only turning on, but it was also starting to move at him.~ "Fucking seriously?!" ~In the distance shinichi could also hear the faint noise of something. It sounded like multiple blades ripping throught the air back to back in rapid succession. He ignored it for the time being. He ran directly at the motor bike only to jump over it. As her flew gracefully over the bike he turned around only to see the man dashing at him. Again, the noise was back. It took a while before shinichi realized just what it was, and just how important it would be. Shinichis feet sleed across the ground and a split second after Shinichi brought up both of his feet together and brought his knees to his chest. Shinichi wasn't going to run from this blow he was taking it head on. As he jumped into the air the noise of the blades got closer and closer. Shinichi watched and felt as the large shield crashed into his feet. Shinichi purpously stuck his right foot out half an inch further. He wanted to keep at least one leg. It was unlike anything Shinichi was ever forced to feel. It sent a shockwave through Shinichi's body. It was as if time and space had frozen just so Shinichi could feel the pain that roared through his skeletal structure. As the shield made contact shinichi could heir a faint crack. The shield had seriously fractured possibly even broken his right leg. The shield had fractured Shinichi knew the time was now. He ripped through the pain and pushed all of his energy through his injured right leg against the shield. The sheer force from the shield itself was already enough to send him flying, but with Shinichi's help not only did it send him flying further but it also sent him in the direction he wanted to go. That direction was right into the sound of the blades. Shinichi let out a large cry.~ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ~He soared through the air like a torpedo. As he flew he knew his ears werent decieving him. He flew directly in the path of what seemed to be a helicopter that belonged to a hospital. Shinichi held out his right arm in the shape of a hook and brought his head down slightly. His arm slammed into the metal bar that hung off of the helicopter. He ignored the pain and focused on staying attached to the aircraft. He hung on tightly as the helicopter flew Shinichi through the air and away from the weird man.~ < To Ark 6 Ep 28 To Ark 7 Ep 2 > Category:Ark 7